panta rhei
by dolorussven
Summary: Kaja menyatukannya dengan tak hingga; Kaja menciptakan limitasi baginya. —Uranus/Kaja. • canonverse.


panta rhei

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. canonverse. idk what else?

 **sinopsis:** kaja menyatukannya dengan tak hingga; kaja menciptakan limitasi baginya.

 **note:** not dead. cuma lagi males nulis karena emang banyak orang di rumah suka ngintip-ngintip

 **note2:** am i a furry now (ini jadi grgr gue salah baca lore mereka)

.

* * *

.

Seruannya lantang untuk mengusir pergi mereka yang tak berhak menapaki kaki mereka ke tempat kudus ini.

Makhluk baja itu—tidak ada yang dapat melawannya. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya setelah mereka menyaksikan seberapa luar biasa kemampuannya dibanding mereka, yang hanyalah sebatas makhluk biasa—bukan dirakit oleh dewa-dewa yang menyayangi tempat ini sebagai rumah mereka. Uranus merasakan dirinya semakin kuat, semakin tidak terkalahkan—dengan aliran energi listrik murni pada tubuhnya, ia merasa tak ada yang bisa menjatuhkannya.

Ia mengendalikan aether; memanfaatkannya untuk menakuti mereka dengan kekuatan yang tak mereka ketahui. Apa yang para pendatang takuti selain hal yang tak mereka ketahui?

Para pelindung berusaha juga membantunya—yang nampak seperti pemimpin kaum Nazar mengepakkan sayapnya untuk mundur dan membantu barisan belakang. Uranus memerhatikan bagaimana tangan sosok itu gemetaran menggenggam cambuknya yang mengalirkan listrik yang seolah memanggilnya. Memerhatikan bagaimana sosok itu melesat tinggi dengan sayap putihnya yang nampak kokoh.

Memerhatikan bagaimana matanya berkilat; tidak ingin menyakiti—namun _harus._

Ia memanggil-manggil nama seseorang— _Rafaela_ —dan dari jarak, seseorang lainnya mendesiskan nama yang sama, dengan bisa mematikan mengisi rongga mulutnya untuk meludahkan tiap silabel. Malaikat yang dicari terbang rendah dengan tanah, beberapa kaum Nazar mengevakuasinya jauh dari hiruk-pikuk peperangan; dan pemimpin kaum Nazar yang masih memiliki perhatian Uranus segera terbang turun, berhadapan langsung dengan malaikat tanpa sayap—ternoda? Kotor? Hina?—yang mengancurkan rumah peribadatan.

Memanggil Rafaela, sekali lagi.

Uranus berjalan menjauhi pemimpin kaum Nazar itu; berusaha mengusir para pendatang yang mulai menumpahkan darah hina mereka di dalam rumah para dewa. Ia mendengar petir menyambar dari langit yang bergemuruh; warnanya putih bersih seperti trisula, kembali ke tempat terakhir ia melihat pemimpin kaum Nazar itu.

Ia tidak merasa lebih kuat di sini—ia mendapati dirinya semakin melemah, membantu para kaum Nazar—pelindung utama rumah para dewa; pelindung yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi sejak matahari pertama menyambut tanah ini—mengusir para pasukan kegelapan dan _orang-orang benar_ itu, mengusir siapapun yang ingin menjajah tempat ini. Menjaga tanah ini hingga raja yang baru datang untuk mengklaim takhtanya.

Uranus mengempaskan mereka; mereka—orang dan makhluk bebal serupa—terdorong mundur, beberapa terluka parah akibat hantaman, beberapa langsung tahu kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding. Dilihatnya pemimpin kaum Nazar terbang menjauhi posisi malaikat jatuh itu; namun tangan monster itu menggapai jauh dan menyeretnya kembali jatuh mencium tanah.

Ia mendengar olok-oloknya, " _Aku melihat Iblis jatuh dari langit seperti kilat_." dan Uranus melihat lelatu yang terpercik dari cambuk makhluk Nazar itu. Malaikat itu tersentak mundur, merasakan arus listrik menyengatnya—namun rasanya jauh lebih perih dari listrik biasa. Makhluk Nazar itu mendengus, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan tangannya semakin kuat memegangi cambuknya.

" _Ketahuilah! Kalian sudah Kuberikan kuasa supaya kalian dapat menginjak ular dan kalajengking—_ " ia mengayunkan pedangnya, yang menjeritkan sesuatu yang sangat hina—kotor dan rusak, korup dan nista keberadaannya pada tempat kudus ini. Uranus mendelik—bila ia bisa—merasakan arus kekuatan luar biasa yang ditarik dari kedalaman kuasa paling gelap di dunia yang tak Uranus pedulikan.

Ia mendengar jeritnya sendiri, merasakan kegagalan melepuhkan kulitnya kala pedang itu menyayat makhluk Nazar yang tak sekalipun bergerak untuk melawan. Tetapi suaranya lantang dan tegas, "Argus, kawanku, aku tidak ingin melawanmu. Hentikan ini."

Tetapi makhluk itu tak peduli, ia tetap mengayunkan pedangnya pada Nazar yang nampak setengah hati—hatinya nampak berat tiap kali ia terbang lebih tinggi dan melompat untuk mengindari tebasan pedang si malaikat jatuh. Uranus semakin dekat dengan mereka, merasakan kembali aliran energi menjadikannya lebih hebat dan tak terkalahkan—barulah ia menangkap apa yang diucapkan oleh sosok monster itu.

"— _serta mematahkan segala kekuatan musuh, tanpa ada sesuatu pun yang dapat mencelakakan kalian."_

Ia berhenti, makhluk itu pun demikian. Sayapnya terkembang lebar seperti bunga pada musim semi—tak ada kata, mereka terdiam. Matanya berkilat dengki namun tak berinisiatif untuk kembali menyerang, tetapi sepersekian detik masuk ke dalam sunyi, Uranus dapat merasakan niatan sinis dari monster itu—dan kemudian ia menerjang cepat untuk memberinya kecupan selagi mata pisau monster itu menebas makhluk Nazar yang seolah tak berkedip.

Seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Uranus mendengar rintihan makhluk itu, yang seolah tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sosok yang dahulu bertarung bersamanya demi nama surga, "Untuk inikah… kau kemari…?"

Monster itu melempar tubuhnya dengan tawa mengejek, dan Uranus merasa sesuatu terputus dari dalam dirinya.

.

* * *

.

Rafaela menyembuhkan makhluk Nazar itu dengan kemampuannya.

Ia pergi, meninggalkan Uranus dengan sosok itu untuk menangani hal lain. Uranus meraih tangannya, merasakan debaran lirih pada ujung jemarinya yang terkepal, cakarnya terpendam masuk ke dalam telapaknya. Uranus mengamatinya dalam diam, tak berkata apapun—bahkan saat mata makhluk Nazar itu kembali menyala dan memancarkan kilatan seperti listrik, tangannya masih menyentuhnya.

Sekedar merasakan energi yang mengalir di bawah rupa sosok itu.

Makhluk Nazar itu terbangun. Kala ia menyadari sosok yang berada di sebelahnya, matanya segera _tahu_ ; ia tidak bergerak terlalu banyak takut-takut menyinggung Uranus. Tangannya tak ditarik, tapi juga tak bergerak. Tidak ada kata, hingga Uranus mengangkat tangannya, dan makhluk Nazar itu menarik tangannya kembali pada dirinya, dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu pelan ataupun cepat.

"Apa kau, sebenarnya?" Uranus bertanya, maniknya berpendar dengan keingintahuan. Makhluk Nazar itu tidak segera menjawab, ia nampak memikirkan kata-kata yang pantas untuk ia sampaikan pada Uranus. Lama, hingga makhluk Nazar itu meraih cambuknya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi mereka berada.

Ia memecut angin, lalu percik listrik tercipta dari tali cambuknya—membuat Uranus merasakan rangsangan menggelitiknya, merasakan arusnya tertarik pada percikan itu. Makhluk Nazar itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Uranus, dengan tangan yang kini menggenggam cambuk itu— _di tempat seharusnya_ —ia bilang, dengan suara yang tegas tanpa celah, "Namaku Kaja, pemimpin orang-orang Nazar; kami diberikan misi untuk melindungi negeri ini."

Makhluk itu membungkuk sedikit pada Uranus, "Suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu."

Uranus tidak membalas. Matanya enggan berpaling dari Kaja. Uranus mengagumi detail kecil yang ia saksikan selagi waktu seolah bergulir melambat; bagaimana angin menyapi sayapnya yang berwarna putih tak ternoda, bagaimana matanya berkilat seperti badai yang menyesatkan siapapun yang berusaha mengarunginya. Makhluk Nazar itu menatapnya kosong, menantikan balasan.

.

* * *

.

Tuannya pernah menjanjikan seorang mempelai untuknya.

Ciptaan yang diciptakan persis seperti rupanya—yang ada untuk melengkapi apa yang merupakan kekurangannya. Makhluk yang mampu menyokongnya dalam situasi paling desak sekalipun. Uranus tidak pernah meminta realisasi dari janji itu—karena ia bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk meminta lebih dari apa yang telah diberikan.

Hidup ini.

Tetapi setelah ribuan tahun yang telah berlalu dalam peristirahatannya, Uranus dapat merasakan sosok yang melengkapinya; berjalan (atau lebih tepatnya melambung), memiliki sepasang sayap seperti malaikatdan paruh burung yang tak dapat dikekang dalam sangkar apapun. Suci—dari Nazar; orang-orang Nazar yang mulutnya hanya mengucapkan kebenaran.

Kala ia bersama Uranus, suaranya sampai dengan lembut, berkata, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menyertaimu selalu." Lalu ia berlutut, dengan tangan terbuka tanda tak menyembunyikan apapun dari Uranus, sumpah penuh untuk selalu bersama-sama bertarung melindungi rumah kudus ini sampai raja yang baru datang kembali. "Sampai pada akhirnya."

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** i asked my friend and she said yes (im a furry now)

saya nyelipin (agak banyak) referensi dari alkitab (terutama untuk dialog kaja)—idk saya belom nemu karakterisasi yang cocok buat dia, dan juga kayaknya itu cocok pas saya tulis pertama kali? kalau menyinggung maaf, tapi niatan saya ga pernah buat menyinggung. apa yang dikutip argus diambil dari kitab perjanjian baru lukas 10:18 (bisa dicari, walau saya ngutip dari alkitab terjemahan bahasa indonesia sehari-hari), respon untuk argus dari kaja terinspirasi dari matius 26:50, sebenernya ada lagi tapi kececer dan saya lupa darimana saya ngutipnya hahahah

ok ini terjadi karena gue salah kaprah tentang lore mereka (karena baris mengenai pure lightning yang bangkitin uranus, dan karena kaja yang punya kekuatan "pure lightning" (i misread those im sorry UwU) dan saya diajarin kalau nazar berarti dari nazareth (tempat asal yesus kristus). nazar juga berarti janji dalam bahasa arab dan indonesia.

 _panta rhei_ berarti segala sesuatu mengalir (wikipedia).

saya lagi nulis sesuatu yang… **seru** (not zialu, tapi masih di fandom ini hahah), dan kayaknya saya ngelakuin riset yang terlalu berlebihan buat itu. masih sedikit, karena saya selalu merasa guilty pas nulis

(dan… rasanya kalo di modern au kaja/uranus…. mungkin bakal _kinky_ (dem **whip** ) eh heh heh ok me stop)

—16 Juli 2018, 06:49 PM, Jakarta.


End file.
